Gary's Gluttony
Gary's Gluttony is the sixth episode of Season One in Welcome to Fancyland! It was written by PrinitiveSponge129 Plot Gary keeps on eating and eating, and SpongeBob doesn't know how much food he can have. Synopsis The episode fades into SpongeBob having a very good day at the new Krusty Krab. "It's closing time, boys! Batten down the hatches!" Mr. Krabs says. SpongeBob then goes to the door SpongeBob and Squidward exit the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob keeps on telling him all the great things that happened that day at the Krusty Krab. "And then I cooked a number 2 with cheese, and I made the sesame seeds a smiley face. And then I also cleaned the tables…" SpongeBob goes on and on while Squidward boredly looks at him. "Can you shut up for one SECOND!" Squidward yells. After a second SpongeBob continues babbling while Squidward facepalms. (Bubble transition to Squidward relaxing on his sofa drinking hot cocoa) "Ahhh… after a horrible day at the Krusty Krab, nothing cheers me up like a nice, warm cup of hot cocoa." Squidward says relaxed. A giant burp is head, which makes Squidward spill his hot cocoa on himself. He screams. "What is going ON?!" He tells at SpongeBob, there is no response. Cut to inside SpongeBob's pineapple, where SpongeBob is continuously feeding Gary, as Gary demands it. He also keeps on burping. "How much more food can a snail HAVE?" SpongeBob says panicking. He takes out all the food from his fridge, and puts in on Gary's bowl, he eats it all immediately, and lets out a big burp. He then cooks Krabby Patties and keeps flinging them to Gary, who swallows them immediately, when SpongeBob runs out of patties, Gary lets out a giant burp that shakes the pineapple. SpongeBob sighs. "That's all the food I have left." He then takes out and rings a bell from his pocket, where then a food truck pulls up to SpongeBob's house and delivers a large food delivery. SpongeBob repeats the cycle of putting it on Gary's bowl, flipping patties at him, and ringing the bell over and over again. Gary (who is now really fat) lets out a colossal burp after, which shakes the entire ocean. After 4 cycles, a tired SpongeBob rings the bell, only making a tiny sound, to which the food truck delivers a grape. He feeds it to Gary, who lets out a burp so big, it shakes the entire Earth, similar to that one scene in "Treats!" "I think you're getting kinda big, Gary." SpongeBob says looking at him. (Close-up of Gary, who is really, really big.) "I'm real sorry, but you need to go on a diet, old pal!" SpongeBob says. Gary then looks shocked. He tries to run away, but is now slower because of his weight. (Time Card: 3 Months Later…) Gary is still as fat as he was 3 months ago, with little to no success of getting him smaller. "It's been three months, Gary. Three months! And you're still as big as a boulder!" SpongeBob says. "We have no other option. We need to take you to the vet." Gary looks even more shocked. And tries running away again, but he's still real slow. SpongeBob tries to pick Gary up, but can't (if he can't even pick up a dumbbell attached to teddy bears or marshmallows, what makes you think he could lift Gary up?) so he attaches a leash to Gary. He tries to walk Gary out the door, but can't make any progress. (Time Card: 1 Day Later…) SpongeBob is out the door, but Gary is still inside. "Hey SpongeBob, whatcha doing?" Patrick asks him. "Hey Pat, I'm just trying to get Gary to the-" SpongeBob says, but is cut off by Patrick. "Say no more." Patrick says, he lifts up Gary like he's nothing. SpongeBob is astonished but shakes it off. They leave. (Bubble transition to a bank.) Patrick and SpongeBob show up with Gary (who is wearing a ski mask) still on Pat's arms. "Why are we here?" SpongeBob asks. "And why is Gary wearing a ski mask?" "I thought you said you wanted to rob the bank?" Patrick says. Multiple police cars and helicopters show up. They show up at the vet, and go inside. Gary is put on a bed. Where the Purple Doctor Fish is astonished by Gary's weight. "I've seen this before." The doctor says. "It's a disease called Fat-otis. Your snail has eaten so much, that the food has went inside his skin." "We have to put him to sleep." SpongeBob's surprised face is seen for 3 seconds. Fade to black. Fades from black to SpongeBob looking sad. "This is incredible!" The doctor fish says walking up to him holding Gary, who is skinny again. "We thought we had to put him down, but all he needed was some rest!" "What? I thought he was getting enough rest already!" SpongeBob says. "Turns out he was sneaking out of your room every night to get a midnight snack, and by snack I mean an all-you-can-eat buffet." The doctor says handing back Gary. "Oh Gary! I'm so glad you're not dead!" SpongeBob beams. Gary meows They go back inside, where they find Patrick wearing a cardboard snail shell. The episode fades out with him saying "Feed me". Trivia * This episode was originally going to air on September 22, 2019. * The episode originally ended with SpongeBob's surprised face when he heard Gary would be put down, but this was deemed too dark. * The episode is based on the SpongeBob 7 Deadly Sins theory, mostly on the fact Gary is gluttony. Category:PrimitiveSponge129 Category:Episodes written by PrimitiveSponge129 Category:Welcome to Fancyland! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes